Your Own Medicine
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek refuses to be pushed away. STEREK


Your Own Medicine

Summary: When Stiles gives Derek a taste of what it feels like to be shut out the wolf refuses to be pushed away.

Derek stood at Stiles' window glaring at the boy on the bed. Stiles tried to conceal the claw marks that ran up his arm and shoulder as he looked away from Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek demanded. "Who did this to you?"

"Think I know?" Stiles asked bitterly. "I didn't need your help."

The words stung, but the wolf would never admit that. He liked it in some weird way when Stiles needed him.

"Why did I have to hear about it from Scott?" Derek pressed on. "What happened?"

"I said I don't need your help Derek," Stiles spat, hissing at the sudden pain that shot down his arm.

Derek stepped forward to take the boy's arm, but Stiles shoved him back.

"Look, don't I leave you alone when you want to handle things on your own?" Stiles asked. "You don't even like me. Why are you pretending you care? You only keep me around because..."

"Shut up Stiles," Derek growled, sounding annoyed.

"Oh yes that's right," Stiles laughed bitterly. "Thatta boy Derek. Shut up Stiles. Your favorite phrase. Now you're showing how you really feel."

"You have no idea how I really feel," Derek hissed, keeping his glare in place.

"That's right, and I don't want to," Stiles replied, his voice dripping with contempt. "How's your own medicine Derek? You don't trust me when I try to help you. I don't trust you."

Stiles looked away from the wolf boy, staring ahead of him arrogantly. Derek's scowl dropped into a sad look.

"Stiles please..." Derek said in a low voice.

Stiles looked at him in surprise. That was so unlike him, to speak so softly, so needingly.

"I need to deal with this on my own," Stiles told him finally. "Even I don't like to be weak all the time. I know I'm just a human, and a silly high school boy to you Derek."

Derek stepped toward him again. Stiles shrugged and looked at the ground, determined not to give Derek the attention he craved. When the wolf boy gripped his arm it was surprisingly gently.

"I don't want you to go through anything alone," Derek spoke. "I don't want to be alone. You know I have a hard time trusting people. I'm just screwed up."

Stiles looked at him sympathetically. Damn it all. He couldn't give Derek the cold shoulder after all.

"You're right Derek," Stiles told him. "I don't want to do anything alone. I've been on my own for too long, since my mom..."

Derek closed his eyes and nodded with a deep sigh, understanding perfectly the boy's pain and sense of loss.

"Anyway," Stiles went on. "I don't want you to do anything alone either. I've tried to reach out to you Derek, but you have done your best at showing me you don't need me."

"That isn't true," Derek insisted with a hint of a growl.

"What do you need me for?" Stiles asked incredously. "To boost up your ego? Poor, helpless, human Stiles..."

"You're not helpless," Derek replied.

"Gee thanks for noticing," Stiles bit back sarcastically. "Are we done here Derek?"

He looked at Derek, but the wolf boy was still glaring at him, but there was something almost softer about it. Then he gripped Stiles' chin roughly between his fingers and moved forward, crushing their lips together. Stiles' eyes widened and then closed gently, as he hummed against Derek's lips. The alpha pulled away from him with a smirk.

"We're never done Stiles," he spoke arrogantly, like he dared Stiles to challenge him. "You need me. Admit it."

"You need me," Stiles retorted with a grin. "You admit it."

Derek scowled, but there was something of amusement in his eyes. Then he surprised them both by gently threading his fingers through Stiles' own, holding the boy's hand.

"I do," he said in a low voice. "Stiles will you..."

Derek paused and bit into his bottom lip, drawing a little blood.

"What's wrong Derek?" Stiles teased. "Come on. Ask me."

"Be my..." Derek said in a low voice. "...my mate."

Stiles grinned again and embraced him.

"Yes," he whispered in Derek's ear.


End file.
